


Isang Sulyap

by littlemisslawyer



Series: Of Codals and Digests [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Also may pagka-halaman sya, Alternate Universe - School, BFF BaekSoo, Baekhyun Save Us All, Bar Season, Bar exam, Fluff, Humor, Isa pa to si Jongin, KaiSoo - Freeform, Law Graduate!Kyungsoo, Law School, Lawyer!Jongin, M/M, May mga bad words na lumilipad po dito, Mutual Pining, Pabebe si Kyungsoo, Pero malandi sila, Romance, Slow Burn, taglish
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisslawyer/pseuds/littlemisslawyer
Summary: Kyungsoo Do is trying once more. Last year might not be his year, but this year, he’ll make sure to get that prestigious Atty. on his name. Bonus na lang if magka-love life sya... and that’s a big IF.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greenpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenpotato/gifts).



> Unang Tagalog fic ko to. Sana inyong tangkilikin.
> 
> Para sa mga nag-take ng bar na hindi nakalandi dahil ACADS BEFORE LANDI ang motto, at sa mga self proclaimed halaman. This one is for you. Also, para sa aking bagong Baks. Baks… yes. Pusher ka talaga #Influencer.

**Kyungsoo Do POV**

 

 

Hay buhay. Heto nanaman tayo, balik sa review classes kasi fuck this shit people… I did not make it. Five years in law school (kasi you know, I transferred dahil lipat bahay dina ng peg ko), anim na bwang aral, isang bwang exam, tapos limang bwang tengga kasi di mo alam kung papasa ka ba or babagsak ka. Tapos sa isang iglap, yung tipong lahat ng pinaghirapan mo nawala in five seconds kasi BOOM! See you November. Retake ka bitch! Ginawa mo na ang lahat ngunit kulang.

 

Centrum, nasan ka ba nung kailangan kita?

 

Masakit pero kailangang tanggapin. Hindi naman kasi tayo pinalaki ni Mama Do na loser at quitter. I am a strong independent baklita that can stand up amidst the lost. Hello Miriam Quiambao moment. Hindi ako umiyak nung nalaman ko. Manhid na ata ako or sadyang malakas lang ang loob ko dahil kasama ko ang one and only best friend kong si B, aka Baekhyun “Maharot” Byun. (pero wag nyo sabihin sa kanya kasi naku-naku, lalaki nanaman ang butas ng ilong nya).

 

Si B na yakap-yakap ako at humahagulgol kasi nga my name was not posted on the website. I was calming him down, kasi shit naman B, ikaw nag-take? Pero ayun nga, buti nalang andyan sya. R.O.D. ko sya. He’s my Ride or Die, kahit na minsan I want him to die nalang.

 

So balik tayo sa present. Balik home based ang nagmamaganda nyong bida. Balik sa school kung saan ako grumaduate para mag-review ulit ng five months. Medyo nostalgic kasi after nag-grad, sumakabilang bahay ako. Meaning, sa ibang review center ako nag-prepare. La rin namang kwenta. Sayang pera. Punyeta. (Bitter parin ako kasi I almost made ittttt!).

 

Wala namang bago. Ganun parin naman ang SMU, para paring ospital dahil puro white ang pintura. Pero wait, may iba. May nag-iba. Nakira ko ang pangalan nya, nakapaskil sa pader kasama ng ibang mga pinagpala.

 

 **Jongin** **Kim**.

 

Si lowkey crush (na ahem, crush din ng buong bayan) e isa sa mga anak ng Diyos na pinag-pala. Pumasa. One take. Abogago na… este abogado na.

 

Puta kasi ang Magis nya ever since. Sya yung tipong dark horse ng batch kasi hindi ko ineexpect na aawardan sya ng EXOS. _Excellentia_ _Onorer_ for Students. Hindi kasi sya super broadcast na running pero shet, wig snatched ako when I found out that he’s leading our batch pala. E sino ba naman ang isang Kyungsoo Do, who barely makes it sa acads. Kaway-kaway mga team 75-ers!

 

Tapos mamser! Di lang po sya brains, may beauty din po sya. He’s confidently beautiful with a heart  kasi he helps frosh in navigating sa school and he’ll help you look for the assigned cases sa ilang mga subjects, kahit na hindi kayo classmate. Also, part din sya ng Ops since first year. Lagi syang nag-se-send off sa mga barista at isa sa mga nag-proof read at nag-gather ng materials para sa notes.

 

Isa rin kasi Mother Theresa… and Daks nya po. In. Every. Way. Bakat kasi ang lahat lalo na at mahilig syang mag-power dress.

 

Uy teka, medyo nakuryente ako sa imagination kong yon.

 

But wait! How does one Kyungsoo Do knows the existence of this Demi-God?

 

Well, hindi naman sa pag-mamayabang pero I was a volunteer/commissioner on our Bar Operations nung asa law school pa ako. And, as I have said, he was a part of the Ops, not only a part but also one of its officers. So yeah, medyo angat ako sa mga babaeng nagkakandarapa sa kanya because ONE, he’s one of the people that I treat like a “friend”, and TWO, may cellphone number nya ako at friends kami sa FB. Say nyo mga maharot na babaita! Also, we get to spend four sleepless Saturday nights together... making last minute tips! Huy! Wag berde. Serbisyong totoo lang po kahit na gusto ko nalang magpa-alipin sa kanya noon.

 

Getting off topic there pero tuloy ang litanya...

 

And fun fact! According to my sources a.k.a. BarOps secretary Baekhyun Byun-Park (ako nalang naglagay nung Park kasi si gaga ayaw pa umamin dun sa Archer na nilandi nya at nilalandi nya parin sa Sher mula pa nung last sem), may 48% chance na leaning towards sa mga cute na may matatambok na pwet at makinis na legs si Papa Daks Jongin. Kaya ako, I will take my chances.

 

Pero wait! Paano? Paano ang galawang Kyungsoo Do kung isa syang malaking HALAMAN? Yes, capital kasi sa dinami-dami ba naman ng masasalong biyaya na ibinato ni papa God e yung ka-tangahan pa at ka-manhidan tungkol sa love life ang sinalo ko. Idagdag mo pa ang aking patented resting bitch face at tendency na ma-friendzone ang mga dumidiskarte sa sakin kasi nga medj slow ako. Ako yung type na kailangan mong sabihin ng deretchan. Kumbaga, in your face. Haay. What is life nga naman diba?

 

Ay basta! Focus Kyungchay. Kalimutan mo na muna ang lahat. Balik Acads ka ulit para sa pangarap. Once is enough, twice is too much, pero shit pag di ka parin pumasa, tangina this, THRICE IS THREE MUCH! Baka abutan pa ako ni B na two years lower ang batch. Baka itakwil na ako ng sarili ko kasi shit, I hate this part of me. Yung nega. Kaya smile lang nang smile, sayang yung pa-braces ni Tita Wendy. Positive. Yan tayo this bar. Positive at dapat maganda habang nag-eexam. Tita Boa! Padala nga po ng korean skin care. Mag-ten steps ulit ako starting this week.

 

“Huy Soo! Nag-release na daw si Atty. Heechul ng notes sa Civ (Civil Law). Punta na tayo ng Center bago tayo maubusan.” sabi ni Kuya Minseok. Sya ang “bar buddy” ko ngayon. Or rather, isa sa mga bar buddy ko kasi isa kaming malaking grupo na may sarili nang Viber group kahit first week palang ng pre-bar review.

 

“ID lang diba?”

 

“Oo. Tara na!”

 

And yes, dahil alumni kami, express lane ang peg namin. Syempre, baby nanaman kami ng school so lahat ng hiling, bigay. Kung ganito lang sila sakin sa law school… Hay Sana all nalang talaga.

 

“Oy Soo, amina ID mo. Ako na mag-aabot.”

 

Tumango nalang ako kasi may bago nanamang message sakin si B tungkol nanaman sa kanyang Yeollie. Hay Baekyun Nikita Byun-Park. Yes nalang naman kasi. Or pwede namang OO. Madali lang naman ang sagot diba? Lam naman ng lahat na kayo na ni Chanyeol even if nag-iinsist kayo na hindi. Bitch. Harot.

 

“Huy Soo, ikaw na.” tulak sakin ni Kuya Minseok “Punta na muna kami canteen.”

 

I gave kuya Min another nod. Ako na yung nasa window, waiting for my copy nang…

 

Alam mo yung nag-slow mo bigla? Tapos may pa-bokeh effect? Yung blurred na lahat maliban sa focus point mo? Yung usually lang nangyayare sa Korean Novellas? All of your senses became dull, your brain cells slowly dying...

 

Kasi fuck, akala ko wala na. Akala ko hindi na kami magkikita, pero andito sya ngayon sa harap ko, nakangiti habang abot ang notes na kailangan ko for the week. At shit! Ako lang ba or mas lalo syang gumwapo sa paningin ko? What with his thin rimmed glasses, his push back hair and that damn polo barong na sobrang puti gusto ko nang dumihan.

 

“Hey Soo.”

 

Sabi nga sa My Song ng Parokya Ni Edgar.

 

It took one look  
Then forever laid out in front of me  
One smile then I _died_.

 

Kasi shet, I think I died and went to law school heaven because JONGIN KIM is here. And he’s smiling at me like I am the most precious person in the world. Kahit na hawak nya yung 50 pages reading, hindi ko na napansin yun maliban sa napaka-pula nyang labi at mga matang saakin lang naka-tunghay (lalim besh, pero yes).

 

At sa mga panahong yon na pala ang simula ng landiang hindi mo alam kung tunay o kathang isip lamang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minsan kasi, isipin muna ng mabuti bago ka magbitaw ng salita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. Wala pong hugot dito. *wink wink*

**Kyungsoo’s P.O.V.**

 

 

It took three weeks for it to sink in. Three weeks na akala ko ay nandun lang sya sa Center para tumulong that day kasi nga Mister Universe ang peg nya.

 

But no. Nu-uh mga kabarangay, kapamilya, kaibigan at mga ka-puso.

 

Apparently, Mister… ay sorry, Atty. Jongin Kim was offered a job as one of the bar coaches ng school.

 

Bar coach meaning, he’ll help you with everything during the bar season; Emotionally or Academically. Sad nga lang hindi kasama physically. One can dream nga naman diba?

 

Pero ayun nga, bar coach na sya. Iba rin talaga ang pagka-bibo nya, considering that he has to work for a private law firm ng weekdays tapos tambay pa sya sa school ng weekends para sa coaching. Dami time ng bebe labs ko... ay sorry. Friends pa nga lang pala kami.

 

Kung iisipin, tadhana na ang gumawa ng paraan para magka-solo time ako sa kanya. Fate ba na bumalik ako ng SMU for Bar Review tapos isa sya sa mga bar coaches that may possibly be assigned to me?

 

Hello? Wish ko lang? May hiling po sana ako, maliit na bagay lang. Isang Atty. Jongin Kim lang po, kahit as a bar coach lang till November.

 

Haaay, sana all.

 

Anyway.

 

Simula na ng scheduled Mocks namin. Mock Bars wherein we’ll take an exam and pretend that we are taking the Bar Exams. Isang subject per sched, and hindi naman all eight subjects kasi kawawa naman kami at ang gumagawa ng exams.

 

And of course, hindi na ako masyadong dinadaga kasi nga retaker ang ate gurl nyo. Medyo may kapal na ako ng mukha kaya naman hindi na ako masyado nag-review. Plus, conflict sa sched ng subjects to review ko yung subject ng Mocks. Maswerte nalang siguro na medyo favorite subject ko yung unang Mocks kaya feeling ko hindi ako mapapahiya kung sino man ang maging Bar Coach ko. Sabi ko nga, first impressions are crucial. Tsaka baka mawalan ako ng gana kung hindi positive ang results ng una kong Mocks.

 

So yun, I got my Mocks permit kasi nga simulation ang paandar. Tapos I took my first ever Mock Bar. Wala kasi sa school na una kong ni-reviewhan or meron pero exclusive lang siguro sa mga Alums nila. Ay hindi ko na alam, malabo talaga yung school na yun. Hindi ko na rin papangalanan baka kasi may makaalam pa (ahem YGU ahem).

 

First Mocks done! One week para sa schedule ng results and unang bar coaching. In short, one week before I know who is my assigned coach all thru out the bar. Seryoso na po ako, I won’t miss a scheduled coaching kahit sino pa sya (pero sana si Papa Jongin).

 

Pero sabi nga ni Madam Adele, We couldn’t have it all!

 

I received a text na si Sir Junmyeon Kim ang coach assigned to me. He’s one of the best professors sa SMU. Cool, chill, makulit, feeling bagets kahit titos of Manila na ang peg nya. And he is also the head of Center. Oh diba, say nyo?! Special ang bakla.

 

Pero legit kasi, ibang Kim sana assigned sakin. Yung Kim na Daddy Daks ang peg na pumuputok ang arms kapag naka polo lang.

 

_ACADS BEFORE LANDI KYUNGCHAY!_

 

Yes po Holy Spirit. Good girl na po ako.

 

So ayun, pumunta ako sa scheduled date and time ng coaching ko. Medyo conflict sya sa lecture pero sabi sakin ni Kuya Min, mag-rerecord naman daw muna sya and he’ll just airdrop it to me. Bait ni kuya no? Nag-iipon ng good karma.

 

Pagdating ko sa Center para mag-log, nakita ko ang isa sa pinaka-paborito kong tao sa SMU; si Nanay Irene.

 

“Nay!” sigaw ko at tumingin naman sya agad sakin.

 

“Hi baby Soo!” bati sakin ni Nanay Irene. Isa sya sa mga staff ng Center, at sya rin ang gumagawa at nag-a-assign ng mga bar coaches sa mga reviewees.

 

Nanay Irene is one of the closest people ko sa SMU. Well… technically close ako sa karamihan ng staff dito kasi nahawa ako kay B sa pagiging Mr. Congeniality. Yung tipong ultimo janitor at janitress kilala ako.

 

But Nanay is different. Alaga na nya ako even before ako naging official member ng Ops, kaya naman special treatment din ang peg ko sa kanila. Nakakahiya man minsan, pero what can I say? Baby nya ako ever since.

 

“Hi Nanay!” bati ko sa kanya. Syempre, affectionate akong tao kaya naman agad ko syang binigyan ng isang malakas na power hug. Love ko yan si Nanay, kahit na minsan iniintriga ako kung kanikanino. Minsan nga eh naintriga nya pa ako kay B, kasi super close kami. Muntik na ako masuka noon… like mga three seconds nalang duduwal na ako.

 

“Oh baby, kumuha ka ba ng Mock bar?” ani nya.

 

Pumasok na sya sa loob ng office, hatak ako.

 

Oh diba, privilege kasi nga bawal talaga non-staff sa office, unless may consult ka sa mga lawyers sa loob. Hanggang window lang talaga mga tao, pero dahil nanay ko to, dun ako pinaupo sa may sofa. Ayaw ni nanay na pinagpapawisan ako kasi nababawasan daw ang ka-cutean ko, tsaka ayaw nya rin na hindi na ako amoy baby.

 

Hay nanay, sayang naman yung Juicy Couture ko na pabango kung ang datingan sayo e amoy baby lang. Di ba pwedeng amoy dalaga?

 

“Yes Nanay.” sagot ko before crossing my legs. Feel at home ako wag nga kayo.

 

At dahil nga baby ako, syempre alam ko din password ng office wifi. Purita common wifi ng SMU, dahil sa maraming estudyante kaya mabagal. Buti pa dito sa Center, naka-Fibr na ata sila kaya naman ambilis kong mabuksan ang website na babasahan ko.

 

**_Archive of Our Own._ **

 

Wag nga kayo! Don’t judge me (kahit na already judged na ako), kasi naman po nakakapagod naman po magbasa ng cases at reviewers. Pahi-pahinga rin sabi ng utak ko.

 

“Sino coach mo nak?” Nanay asked while rummaging to the booklets. Hinahanap yung akin.

 

“Si Atty. Jun Kim po nay.”

 

“Ah, okay sige.” she pulled out my booklet tapos pinatong yun sa desk nya. Iaabot nya kasi yun kay Sir Jun.

 

He’ll coach me based on how I answered my Mocks and para mabigyan nya narin ako ng tips on how to improve my way of answering. Plus factor narin ang handwritting and my all over approach sa pag-answer.

 

“Intay ka lang baby Soo, kasi may nauna sayong isa.”

 

Tumungo nalang ako at bumalik sa binabasa ko. May update kasi favorite author ko, and it took him two months before ng new post. Hindi naman sa nagbibilang ako… medyo lang.

 

I was already so into reading kasi puta shet lapit na ng smut when the doors of Center opened and in comes an angel.

 

Di joke lang. Yung pinaka-gwapong abogado lang naman sa balat ng lupa ang pumasok sa office.

 

“Uy Soo!” he greeted me with a big smile na nag-cause nanaman ng mini-heart attack on my part.

 

Kasi poooooottttsss naman po, ampogi talaga ni kyah. Pwede po ba pakasal nalang tayo, or kahit na kunin mo nalang akong sugar baby mo. Di na ako mag-take ng bar kung aangkinin mo ako.

 

Hmm... Jongin Kim. Kim Jongin… King Jongin? Papa slash Daddy Daks Jongin?

 

How would I define Jongin Kim?

 

Pwede na syang pumasang Korean idol, what with his defined jaws na feeling ko pag sinampal ko, masusugatan kamay ko. The body underneath that blue polo shirt na, at yung butones nya ang may pinaka-mahirap na trabaho sa balat ng lupa kasi pinipilit nyang isara yung damit ni Papa Jongs (okay lang naman cute little button kung bibigay ka. More for me).

 

Yung smoldering eyes nya na sisigaw ka ng GUILTY pag tumitig sya sayo kasi super deep nyang tumingin, pati kaluluwa mo feeling nahuhubaran na.

 

Or the way he bites his lips pag naka-concentrate sya kapag pinapa-recite sya sa Tax ni Justice Kang. And I should know kasi classmate ko sya dun.

 

“Sup Atty. Jongin.” biro ko. Alam ko naman na ayaw nya magpatawag ng ganun sa mga kakilala nya. Sabi nya, he’ll always be Nini to us.

 

Pero kasi... ano.. pwede bang Nini ko nalang?

 

“Soo naman ee. As if naman hindi tayo friends.” at hala si gagu, nagkamot pa ng batok at napaka-soft. Ganyan ka ba pag humaharap sa korte? Ganyan ka ba ka-soft sa harap ng judge? Kasi puta, pwede bang samahan nalang kita kada-hearing. Kahit na sa Pampanga pa yung hearing mo ng 8am, dadating ako ng 7am for you, or ipag-drive nalang kita.

 

Nyeta, harot lang? Tama na inner Soo. Dalagang Pilipina okay?

 

Ngumisi nalang ako sabay lock sa cellphone ko. Mahirap na, baka masilip na very educational ang binabasa ko.

 

“Sup Nini.” yan, pa-cool lang ang effect. Kahit na kinikilig na yung kalingkingan ko kasi shit, lumapit sya sakin at umupo sa tabi ko.

 

And holy mother of Moses and the seven dwarves. Shit! Ambango nya po. Super!

 

Is he wearing a perfume or pheromones nya lang talaga yung kasi ano... I feel wet na.

 

Kasi pinagpapawisan ako sa noo. Nu ba?!

 

Nay! Palakas aircon, nag-iinit na po dito kasi may Hottorney na dumating!

 

“Coaching?” he asked while adjusting his specs “Sino?”

 

Before I can answer him, lumabas na si Atty. Jun, patting one of the barrister at the back.

 

“Oh, handwriting ha. Ayusin ng kaunti.” he reminded the student

 

“Yes po sir. Thank you po.”

 

Atty. Jun smiled before turning to us. He gave us a look. He gave us _THE Look._  Yung tipong may iniisip sya na nakakaloko pero dahil cool prof sya at sabi nya di sya bastos e nauwi nalang sa malalim na stare na maraming definition. Yung tingin na hindi kayang i-define ni Bixby or kahit ni Alexa.

 

“Uy, bawal landian dito sa Center.” he told us and then the SMIRK was added to THE Look.

 

“Sir Jun naman.”

 

Ay pota. Bat namumula ka Jongin? May ganap? Kilig ka?

 

“Anung landian sir?” tanong ko. Kasi wala naman talagang landian… I mean, wala PA naman.

 

Natawa nalang si Sir Jun samin. Aba, maloko tong abogadong to!

 

“Irene, sino na sunod?” tanong ni Sir Jun

 

“Si baby Soo po sir.” sabay abot ni Nanay Irene ng booklet ko.

 

Nay naman ee! Bat baby Soo pa?

 

Nakangiti nanaman si Sir Jun. Pota, mukhang mas marami ang alaskang maabot ko kesa sa mga bar tips ah. Pasalamat ka nanay, love kita kundi…

 

“Boss Jun, ako nalang mag-coach kay Soo.”

 

Code Blue people! Code Blue! Patient is not breathing! I repeat! Patient is not breathing!

 

Kasi shet na malagket na parang pandiket. Anu daw po?

 

Pabato nga po ng hearing aid kasi WTHF are you doing Jongin Kim?! Wag ang puso ko, marupok yan, isang ihip mo lang ma-fa-fall na…

 

Para sayo.

 

“Sir Jun, kayo nalang po.”

 

Ay teka ka bakla! Bakit? Anyare? Ansabe? Paki-rewind nga.

 

Kyungsoo Nathaniel Do! Anung pabebe moves nanaman ba yan?! Bawiin mo yan! Bawiin mo! Sabihin mo joke lang. Ganda ka na nyan?

 

“Oh bat ayaw mo sa kanya? Di ba friends naman kayo?” tanong ni Sir Jun, may pangisi pang kasama, parang may alam sya na obviously hindi ko gets. He was looking between me and Jongin, as if merong something going on sa pagitan namin.

 

“Oo nga, amina papers mo. Ako na mag-coach sayo.” ani ni Jongin.

 

Ay wow pare, super insist. Pero kasi puchabells mga bebe labs. Ahnew kashi… Coaching with crush means… one on one sa room. Us only. No plus ones. Mga thirty minutes to one hour din yun kasi super detailed ni Jongin…

 

Mag-coach. Huy! Wag bastos!

 

_Tangina Kyungchay umayos ka! Hindi tayo gumastos ng malaki para hindi ka matuto mag poker-face._

 

I can already see B’s face tutting at me; flipping his non existent long hair add that patented no-no finger nya.

 

So, I gave Jongin a very delicate eyebrow raise, as if daring him to push more.

 

“Hay nako, si Sir Jun nalang. Sya naman assigned sakin.” Medyo mataray kong sagot na

 

“Bakit? Wala ka bang tiwala sakin?”

 

“Wala.” mabilis kong sagot

 

_Puta Kyungchay! Hindi ko naman sinabing magpaka-eunuch ka! Chance mo na yun oh?!_

 

I saw his smile droping from his gorgeous face. Parang may tampo na sa mukha nya. Medyo hurt pa nga ata ng kaunti, pero naka-smile parin. Not as bright as before though.

 

Shizums, sorry na. I would like to assure him na malaki tiwala ko sa kanya. Kahit nga future ko at future babies namin ipagkakatiwala ko sa kanya.

 

Pero kasi…

 

Wala akong tiwala sa sarili ko.

 

Magaling si Jongin, aminado ako dun. Pero isa rin syang malaking distraction sakin ngayon, lalo na at parang tuwing nakikita ko sya e tumitigil ang mundo ko. Tapos yung pormahan nya pa! Power Dressing for the Gods na sya kasi as if he just walked out of the runway tapos super fit ng mga damit nya.

 

Tailored for him.

 

Tailored for me.

 

Landi, nyemas.

 

Anywho. So I have to be firm on my decision. It’s not you baby, its me. I need to do better than last year and I need to focus. Para naman sa future nating dalawa to eh.

 

“Well Jongin, masusunod ang request ng barista natin.” Atty. Jun took my papers and the answer key “Sorry.”

 

He merely nods and looked down on his lap. I wanna take back my words pero ma-pride din naman ako. So tinigasan ko nalang…

 

Ang puso ko. Hala mga baklang to! Kung anu-ano iniisip.

 

“Tara na Kyungsoo.”

 

And that was one of the decisions that I really regret.

 

”Sige Nini.” sabi ko sa kanya before following Atty. Jun in his office.

 

He just smiled at me and gave a pitiful wave.

 

"Ge... baby Soo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments or any reactions (wag po masyadong bayolente) are welcomed.
> 
> Usap tayo kay Blue Ibon! @_littlemslawyer


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sa susunod. Igihan ninyo ang pagpili sa mga taong tatawagin ninyong best friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huling update for the week.

******KYUNGSOO’S POV**

 

Ang buong akala ko, yung ginagawa sa coaching session ay yung tipong i-co-correct yung paper mo tapos sasabihin sayo na ganito ang sagot. Whelp, ladies and gents, I was wrong. Medyo kabado kasi ako na may titingin ng papel ko lalo na at first time nila makikita kung paano ako sumagot ng essay. Iniisip ko tuloy, maganda ba english ko? Maayos ba grammar ko? Kasi shet po, paano nalang kung panget na nga yung basic english and grammar ko tapos obvious pa na bullshit ang sagot ko. Idagdag narin natin na baka hindi nya mabasa sulat ko kasi pangit, parang kinahig ng manok.

 

But. I. Was. Wrong.

 

Or maybe it only applies to Sir Jun.

 

He was not your typical coach, or the type of coach that you expect. Chill lang kami when he started the session. He glanced to my first few answers then made a few comments about margins and the size of my…

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Handwriting.

 

Oo na, sige na! Titigil na ako sa pabitin effect. Nananiniwala naman ako na Good Christian Child ako (at kayo), kaya hindi berde utak natin.

 

As I was saying.

 

Sir Jun only checked the basics. He did not dwell on the correctness of my answers but rather on how I presented it. Inaamin ko naman na I was used to giving long and novel type answers when I was in law school kasi nga argue lang ng argue!

 

“Kyungsoo, remember that there are thousands of law graduate hopefuls who are aiming to pass the bar, tapos iisa lang yung examiner. Do you think he’ll have the luxury of time to check each and every booklet.” Sir Jun gave me an encouraging smile “Short, direct to the point. Yun ang bala natin this year.”

 

I nodded. Tama si Sir Jun, I have to be direct to the point. Parang sniper. One shot kill… or something like that.

 

In short. Isang putukan lang.

  


*eye emoji*

  


“I think sir, I learned my lesson from the last exam kaya I tried my best to present it in such a manner na mag-leave ng good impression sa examiner.”

 

“I can see that. Pero adjust natin ang ilang bagay.” ani nya sakin while closing my booklet “I don’t really think that you need coaching Kyungsoo. You have what it takes naman, pero walang masama if you will take the next two Mocks. Para makita lang natin yung progress mo.”

 

I nodded in agreement kay Sir Jun, giving him my patented heart shape smile.

 

“I will sir. Thank you po.”

 

I stood up and got my booklet from him. I gave him another smile before going out of his office. I was already on my way to the door when suddenly humirit si Sir Jun.

 

“Oh Nini-bear! Tapos na kami ni Kyungsoo, kayo naman!”

 

What. The. Toooot!

 

Akala ko pa naman din Sir Jun was wearing his professional panties. I was wrong. At ito naman si Jongin, parang aso na sabik sa kanyang amo. He got out of his cubicle and smiled. Yung smile na makapunit muka sa sobrang laki.

 

Huh. He really does have a beautiful set of pearl white teeth. Pwede nang endorser ng Colgate.

 

Pwede ring kumagat sakin and leave red angry marks.

 

Yes daddy! Mark me.

 

Nararamdaman ko nang rumurolyo sa kabaong ang mga ancestors ko dahil sa kalandian ko. Sorry po angkong!

 

“Tara Soo, ako naman.”

 

Ay? What is this? Pasahan ng Kyungsoo? And Jongbebs, ano gagawin mo sakin? Will we roll play ba, you’ll be my lawyer and I will be your naughty secretary?

 

Anung connect?

 

Wala lang. Gusto ko lang talaga maglabas ng kalandian.

 

“Di, okay na ako.” medj may pag-irap pa akong nagawa.

 

Ay puta ka bakla, bat ganyan ka? Nag-offer na nga ng one on one session ayaw mo pa?

 

Gusto ko kasi us lang sa kama. Pwedeng lights on, pwede ring lights off.

 

**HUY BEHAVE!**

 

Ay, nagalit na si Soongel, nag-all caps na at Bold. Natatalo na kasi sya ni SatanSoo sa kaharutan.

 

Well, I hate to break it to you, nakasanayan ko nang mang-away ng tao. I tend to bully people that I consider my friends. Hindi naman harsh pero yung tipong mapang-asar talaga and meron pa akong napaka-tabil na dila. Weird though kasi di naman nagagalit sakin mga tao.

 

Wow! Who would have known na maraming masochist sa planet earth.

 

“Bat naman Soo?”

 

Ay! Ayan nanaman po sya! Softie Jongin attacks! Direct hit! Direct hit! Fall Out Ksoo! Fall out!

 

“Okay na ako kay Atty. Jun.” madiin kong sinabi

 

“Sige na please~”

 

Ay. Puta.

 

Nalaglag ata yung undies kong galing La Senza kasi si gago nag-pout.

 

So sa tingin mo cute ka na nyan.

 

**_Oo._ **

 

Lord. Mabait ba talaga sa ako sa iyong paningin? Kasi parang gusto mo na akong kunin ng maaga dahil sa paandar ng iyong anak na adonis?

 

At ikaw naman Jongbabes! Wag naman ganyanan ang moves mo. Baka di ko mapigilan, halikan ko yang makapal mong labi. Mga ten seconds, walang malisya.

 

Pero the French way.

 

“Luh, parang bata?”

 

“E kasi naman.” diing nya.

 

Nakikita ko na si Atty. Jun na nagpipigil ng tawa sa eksena namin ngayon ni Jongin. Kasi naman, yung totoo? Lawyer ka ba or toddler? Mamili ka!

 

Tsaka hoy pogi! Wag ka nga mag-tantrum dyan. Masyadong bagay sayo! Baka alagaan kita at ikulong nalang sa kwarto ko forever.

 

“E kasi ano?”

 

He gave me that mala-demonyong smirk while humming. Ay! Bipolar si gagu!

 

“No reason. Gusto ko lang.”

 

Santisima ke barbaridad ang anak ni Janice! Nakakailang combo ka na sa puso ko ha! Wag mo sagadin, mahal magpa-By Pass!

 

Pero mas Mahal kita.

 

Gusto ko na syang sabihan ng: Baby, not in public. Baka ma-blurt out ko na gusto ko rin naman… gusto ko ring makipag-horizontal tango sayo erday-all day hanggang sa magka-panganay tayo.

 

“Tss. Balik na ako lecture hall.” Irap ko.

 

Of course, ayaw kong pahalata kung gaano ako ka whipped kay Hottorney Jongin Kim. Magaling ata ako maglaro ng taguan. Taguan ng feelings. Kaya ang bakla nyo, controlled na controlled sa sarili. Hindi magpapatalo sa kagwapuhan ni Jongin Gabriel Kim!

 

With another eye roll na tinawanan lang naman nya, I got out of Center bago pa ako bumigay nang muling sumigaw ang aking leading man.

 

“Please baby Soo! I’ll be good!”

 

Medyo nanghina tuhod ko. Medyo lang naman.

 

Pero hindi kinaya ng panty ko yung kilig kaya ayun nalag-lag na ng tuluyan.

 

“No!”

 

At ang huling nadinig ko ay ang malakas na hagalpak ng aking soon to be mamamayapa nang coach.

 

  
**_\-  Break     -  
_ **

 

**_FAST FORWARD:_ **

 

Almost 9pm na nung natapos ang lecture namin sa Criminal Law. Halos asa kalagitnaan na kami ng Bar Season. Yung tipong mga T-Minus 100 days nalang first Sunday na. Also, start narin ng sem ng mga law students kaya naman madami-dami na ang taong zombie (a.k.a. mga natawag nanaman siguro sa recit tapos one hour nakatayo) na naglalakad sa hallway.

 

B texted me earlier na mag-dinner dawn kami pero pucha, no energy na ako. Masakit na ang likod sa upuang pang walong oras at nakikinig tungkol sa Indeterminate Sentence Laws. Samahan mo pa ng computation ng penalty ay ewan ko nalang kung hindi mamatay ang brain cells nyo. And I don’t think I can wait for him lalo na at mahilig mag-extend yung prof nya ngayon sa review class.

 

So heto ako ngayon, drained na drained na if not for the power drink na ininom ko during the break; my all time favorite, na overly expensive Sola Iced Tea drink and syempre Lemon flavor dapat para fresh.

 

Hauling my backpack na puno nanaman ng materials for the day, I made my way to the exit of the campus. Buti nalang naisipan ko na mag-rent na muna ng condo near my school during the bar season kesa mag-uwian ako sa Alabang. Muantanga na kasi traffic ngayon! Parang nag-trip to Baguio ka na sa sobrang tagal.

 

Plus factor narin na maraming pogi sa building namin. Oh diba? Dami pwedeng i-ocular. Ocular lang naman, no to booking policy ako ngayon.

 

_As if naman may i-booking ka e bukod sa NBSB ka na, isa ka pang malaking halaman._

 

Narinig ko nanaman ang matinis na boses ng punyatera kong best friend sa ulo ko. Speaking of which, I need to text him na rain check muna sa dinner, kasi mga kapanampalataya! Feeling ko babagsak na ang katawan ko anytime sa sobrang pagod. I need at least 8 hours of sleep... or ten.

 

I grabbed my phone from my backpocket before opening the messaging app. I was in the middle of telling B that I can’t wait for him anymore at dumaan nalang ng BHQ (Baklaan HQ aka my unit) if he still wants to hang out and spill some chichi regarding his now blooming relationship with PCY when someone grabbed my bag and gave it a harsh tug.

 

“Ay titi mong may asin!”

 

Sasapukin ko na yung taong nantrip sakin nang marinig ko yung unique na tawa ni bebe labs.

 

“Puta ka Nini, akala ko na kung sino!”

 

Siz. Yung kabog kasi ng dibdib ko, anlakas. Hindi ko nga lang sure kung ang reason is yung gulat ko sa ginawa ni Jongin or dahil nakita ko sya.

 

And oh my darling Clementine! Langhap sarap ko nanaman ang pabango nyang nakaka-puta.

 

“Sorry Soo.” ani nya, pushing his glasses up to his nose “Seryoso mo kasi eh.”

 

“Tss. Di ba pwedeng pagod lang?” sagot ko while adjusting the strap of my bag “Dumaan ka rin naman dito diba, so you should know how moody we can be.”

 

Ngumiti lang si gago while leaning closer to me.

 

Hala bakit?!

 

Umatras lang ako kasi natural reaction lang naman yun. Hindi ako nag-aassume na bigla kaming mag-mo-momol sa gitna ng corridor. Kahit na isa yun sa mga nakalista sa aking bucket list kaya okay lang ituloy nya kasi game naman ako.

 

I felt his hand on the side of my face before pushing my black rimmed glasses back on to its proper place.

 

“Ayos ng kaunti Soo. Nababawasan ganda mo.”

 

Congratulations Kyungsoo Do! You’re a winner baby.

 

“A-ano?”

 

He pulled back and that fucking smirk is still painted on his face.

 

“Wala.” he denied “Uwi ka na ba?”

 

Tumango nalang ako. Medyo kasi nasa marathon pa puso ko, kailgan ko muna pakalmahin.

 

“Sa Town ka parin ba?” he asked, nonchalantly “Medyo late na, hindi ka ba mahihirapan nyan? Will you take a Grab ba?”

 

Ay si tatay nyo! Andaming tanong! Bat concerned? Jowa? Jowa na ba kita? Please say yes!

 

“Ah hindi na. Dyan nalang ako sa Blue nag-stay.”

 

“Ah! Sige, hatid na kita.”

 

“Ano?”

 

Anu daw? Paulit nang tanong!

 

I’m sorry sir, could you repeat the question. I was not listening because your lips are so distracting. I wanna have a taste of it kasi.

 

“Hatid na kita.”

 

Ahh… hahatid nya lang pala ako.

 

Wait.

 

Stop.

 

Rewind!

 

Hahatid nya daw ako samin? Luh! Kinilig pwet ko ng mga twenty times.

 

“Ay, naku wag na Nini. Baka out of way sayo. Tsaka pwede ko namang lakarin.”

 

He shook his head tapos akmang kukunin nya pa yung bag ko.

 

“Gabi na Soo, delikado na sa daan.” he told me, insisting on his offer “Tsaka dun narin naman ang daan ko. Hatid na kita.”

 

“Di ba hassle sayo?”

 

Yes. Bibigay na po ako. Chance ko nang ma-solo si Jongin.

 

Tsaka sayang 15 pesos minimume fare sa FX no kung sasakay pa ako kasi no way in hell naman ako lalakad. Dami na kayang na-snatchan malapit sa school namin.

 

“Di naman. Dala ko naman car ko ee.”

 

Ay wow. Jongin plus me, alone in a car.

 

Him driving me home.

 

KILIG POWZ AKOWZ!

 

Cue in Passenger Seat everybody!

 

Okay narin kahit Careless Whisper.

 

U-Oo na sana ako sa offer nya kasi nanghina ako sa power smile nya nang may isang punyetang bubuyog na dumating.

 

“Hoy baklang mahilig sa pechay! SEX tayo!”

 

Ay anak naman ng mga bading! Sige B! Lakasan mo pa nang marinig hanggang sa Quirino station yang announcement mo. Nakakahiya! Ayaw ko na tuloy syang tignan or mas okay nalang na i-ignore ko tong kaibigan kong to kasi shet po, andito pa po yung ibang mga barista at saka si papa Jongin, my future hubby. Ang magiging tatay ng mga anak ko… chos.

 

Sa susunod talaga magba-baon na ako ng pesticide kasi kahit kailan peste sa buhay ko tong bading na to.

 

I heard Jongin chuckled and I felt my face go warmer.

 

“A-ano...” I started to explain kasi baka iba isipin nya

 

“I get it naman.” he said, trying to hide his smile

 

“No. I mean, we’ll eat out sa…”

 

“Sinangag Express.” wika nya “Gets ko naman.”

 

Putangina ka talaga Baekyun Luzviminda Byun! Pinapahiya mo ko kay crush without knowing.

 

“Uy! Jongnini! Dito ka pa?” tanong ni Baekhyun ng makalapit sya samin “Kala ko umalis ka na kanina pang five.”

 

“Yup. Tinatapos lang yung ibang pinagawa sakin ni Atty. Jun.”

 

“Ahh.” B continued bago bumaling ang tingin nya sakin “Anu na Kyungchay? Tara na! Gutom na ako, tsaka papunta din si Channie.”

 

Gaga tong baklang to. Gagawin lang naman pala akong third wheel sa date nila ni Park-boi (read as fuccboi) nya, sisirain pa ang fantasy kong car sex with Nini-boo.

 

“Ano…” I started while looking at Jongin

 

“Ah may lakad pala kayo.” Jongin said, yung smile nya present parin. Seriously, di ba nasakit panga mo kaka smile?

 

“You wanna come with ba?” B continued “Or baka may work ka pa? Speaking of, na-check mo na ba yung draft ng Com ni Sehun? Na e-mail na daw nya sayo three days ago pa.”

 

And as if something clicked with Jongin, kumunot ang noo nya. Parang may-naalala bigla.

 

“Ay oo nga pala! Nako naman, oo nga pala.” he smiled apologetically to me “Sorry, next time nalang?”

 

E pucha, wala naman akong magagawa eh, so I nodded nalang.

 

“Thanks for the offer though.” I smiled weakly at him

 

“No Probs.” was Jongin’s reply before turning to B “Sige, enjoy kayo ha. Hatid nyo nar bet natin! Wag nyo puyatin si Baby Soo.”

 

And with that he left me with my soon to be ex-best friend.

 

“Chay… umamin ka nga…” he started pero hindi nya natapos kasi nag-ring na yung phone nya.

 

**_Na na na na na na nana_ **

 

Save by the giant! Alam ko kung kanino naka-set yang ringtone na yan. At syempre, ofcourse, mabilis pa sa speeding train ng Japan, sinagot agad ni B ang phone nya.

 

“Hi Babu! Yes, we’re going there na. I just picked up Soo eh.” aba, ang softie ni gaga! Parang hindi palingkera ang bunganga. Tapos hindi man lang ako informed na Babu levels na sila! “Wubs you too.”

 

Landi! Punyeta! Ang harot! Sarap buhusan ng Holy Water nang matunaw na sya at bumalik kung saan man sya nanggaling.

 

E kung sabihan ko kayang i-ghost nya si Chanyeol ng one week tapos barista request. Pustahan, iiyak yang si gaga kasi alam naman ng lahat na you can never say ‘No’ to a Barista Request.

 

Evil Soo shall rise again pag nagkataon.

 

And for the record, Baekhyun Danaya Byun…

  
  
  
  


**Putang Ina ka talagang bakla ka! Isa kang malaking cockblock!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halika na at mag-wala sa Blue Ibon. Iintayin ko kayo dun bilang si @_littlemslawyer


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Tension is the name of the game... according to one Baekhyun Antoinette Byun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good mood kasi ako.

**KYUNGSOO’S P.O.V.:**

 

Bakit po ako Lord? Bakit ako pa? Naging GCC naman po ako; palasimba, matulungin sa mga taong may kailangan. Pero bakit nyo po ako iiwang kasama etong mag-babu na to?! Alam naman nila kung gaano na ako katigang sa non-existent kong love life tapos hala bira parin ang dalawang to sa harap ko!

 

**NOT IN FRONT OF MY TAPSI BITCH!**

 

“Hindi babu, okay lang naman na wala ka saking every Saturday and Sunday this November. Alam ko naman na you have to do some org works eh.”

 

“Sure ka ba babu? You won’t make tampo if I failed to reply to your texts or call you.” tanong ni B habang naka-pout at naka-sandal sa kanyang boyfriend (?), ah hindi ko pa alam kasi di naman nila binalita kaya assume nalang ako kahit ayaw ko “Kasi I would be super busy and baka nga medyo cranky pa kasi I won’t be sleeping the whole night.”

 

“Okay lang babu.” Chanyeol said before leaning closer to B tapos may mala demonyong ngiti “Kahit na gusto ko ako yung hindi nag-papatulog sayo.”

 

AY PUTA PO MGA KABABAYAN! TALAGANG MALANDI ITONG DALAWANG TO HA!

 

Umobo ako ng malakas. Paramdam lang na may isang Kyungsoo Do na asa harap nila at hindi na makakain kasi nakakawalan na ng gana pag sila ang kaharap mo. Masyado na kasing tumatamis at dumadami ang mga langgam sa paligid.

 

Jongin Kim! Nasan ka na nang maipamukha sa mga hayup na to na mas sweet tayo.

 

“Hinay-hinay lang kasi sa paggkain Pechay.” sabi ni B sakin “Alam ko namang malaki bunganga mo at kaya mong mag-subo ng 12 inches sandwich from Sub, pero hindi pa natin na-te-test yang gag reflex mo.”

 

Walang hiyang bakla to! Wala talagang filter ang bunganga. Pwes! Makaganti nga.

 

“I’ll share a secret with you Park.” sabi ko, a smile gracing my lips as I turn my attention to the taller man.

 

Nakita ko si B na napalunok ‘coz he knows that I am up to something. Something that will make him red with embarrassment.

 

“Kyung…”

 

“Sure.” agad naman na sagot ni Chanyeol. He leaned back and kissed B’s cheeks when the latter pulled his shirt para malipat ang atensyon sa kanya ni Chanyeol and not to the secret that I am about to spill.

 

But it did not work.

 

Sorry B.

 

“May kink yang baklang yan. Gusto nyang binubuhat sya.” I took a sip of my soda, smiling smugly sa mala Magikcarp na mukha ni B “Wall sex ang secret pleasure nyan. Pag sinamahan mo ng edge play, pakakasalan ka na nya.”

 

“Putang ina ka pechay!”

 

“Duly noted bro.”

 

I raised my hand para i-fist bump ang smug na smug na si Chanyeol.

 

**Kyungsoo - 1 :  Baekhyun - 0**

 

Lintek lang walang ganti B. You should have known that considering na asa sinapupunan palang tayo ni Mama D at Mama B, BFF na tayo.

 

_Yeah I’m so bad bad but I’m so good good~_

 

Bumalik ako sa pag-kain ko ng Tapsi. Hindi masyado masarap kasi di na ganun ka-inet pero keri lang naman kasi gutom na ako at wala na akong pakialam. Ang gusto ko nalang eh matapos ko tong kainin, umuwi ng Blue, magpalit ng PJs tapos skin care then sleep.

 

Pero B has other plans.

 

Other plans involving me and my soon to be husband Jongnini.

 

“You know Kyungchay, I noticed something between you and Nini-boy.”

 

Nag-taas ako ng kilay sa kanya while chewing slowly. Mahirap na, baka masamid ulit ako and I won’t hear the end of Byun’s choke jokes.

 

“Sige B, kakagat ako sa mga imahinasyon mo.” I replied sabay inom ng soda

 

“Well.” he started tapos he clinged on to Chanyeol’s arms as if yun ang pinaka normal nyang gawain “I noticed na iba na ang tinginan nyo ni Nini kanina.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Anu nanaman to bakla?

 

“Well… is it just me or parang merong unresolved sexual tension between the two of you.”

 

Wig. Snatched.

 

Huh? Anu daw? Anung sinabi ni Baekhyun Moristte Byun?

 

Wag mo akong paasahin ng ganyan kasi no way naman talagang posibleng maganap ang sinasabi ni B. Tsaka anung Sexual-Sexual Tension yung pinag-loloko nitong bruhang baklang to. Wag ako B! wag ako! Marupok ako!

 

**_Not today Satan! Not today!_ **

 

“Pinagsasabi mo dyan B? Natunaw ba utak mo kay Justice Kwon kaya kung anu-anu nanaman pinag-iisip mo.”

 

Oo friends. Defensive na kung defensive pero ayaw ko naman maging assuming at umasa. Psh! Of all the people, si Jongin Kim pa na daddy ng bayan.

 

“I’m not joking Soo.” dagdag pa ni B “He’s looking at you. Pero yung tingin nya ano… may laman.”

 

I raised an eyebrow to my best friend. I am very skeptical sa kanya kasi feeling ko gumagawa lang sya ng way para makaganti sa pag-blurt out ko ng kanyang kinkiest kink.

 

Not me Byunyeta! Smart to! (Live more!)

 

“Okay, I’ll play. How does one Jongin Kim looks at me?”

 

Tumingin si B kay Chanyeol biting his lips. I looked at PCY who is looking at B all throughout our conversation  before looking back to my best friend.

 

“Jongin looks at you just like how babu looks at me.”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 **_Hungry_ **.

 

Chanyeol always looks at B like he is a starved man. Yung mga titig na akala mo ay may balak na pagurin ka mag-hapon at mag-damag. Yung napaka-init na akala mo ay matutunaw na pati kaluluwa mo. Yung tingin na… hinuhubaran ka na at buong pagkatao mo.

 

Fuck me sideways.

 

Eh kung totoo man ang sinasabi nitong si Baekhyun Jamaica Byun…

 

Shit! Pag-asa na ba ito?

 

* * *

 

 

Second Mocks na two days after that blessed and most eye opening dinner. Nilagay ko muna yung revelation na yun at the back of my mind kasi I need to focus on this Mocks.

 

Remedial law na ang laban kaya naman medyo nag-aral na akong kaunti. This is one of my waterloos kaya naman iniigihan ko na. Plus narin na sumabay sya sa bar schedule na ginawa ko kaya laban na ito mga kapatid.

 

As usual, kalmado lang ulit akong nag-take ng Mocks pero anak ng Elmer’s glue naman. Bat ganito na ang tanungan ng bayan? Bat parang ang hirap kesa sa Commercial Law na mocks?

 

I looked around the other barristers and yes, lahat kami iisa ang mukha.

 

Punyeta ng gumawa ng mocks na to!

 

Kung sino ka mang hayup ka na gumawa ng exams, humanda ka sa labas ng gate. Papa-tokhang kita!

 

Pak dis shit. Lumabas ako ng exam room na parang wala nang kaluluwa. Kasabay ito ng pakiramdam na parang ang bobo ko kasi shit nanghula lang ako ng lubusan. Pero syempre, inayos ko paring ang presentation. Kahit man lang dun masabi kong may 50% chances of passing ako kung totoong bar exam na to.

 

I dragged myself out. Tangina! Na-tetempt ako mag-yosi kahit na matagal na akong nag-quit.

 

Opo, I did went to a rebellious phase. Kaming dalawa ni Baek. You know, pa-cool, peer pressure and all. Kahit na two weeks lang naman talaga ang tinagal ng pa-gangster phase namin kasi hindi talaga namin kinaya ang nikotina sa katawan. Tsaka no to bad breath people!

 

Pero dahil ganoon ako ka-stress, yung temptation na pumunta sa yosi lane ay malakas. But before I pushed thru with my stupid plan, Atty. Jun saw me.

 

“Oh Kyungsoo!” bati nya while patting my head “Bat parang napag-sakluban ka ng langit at lupa? Hindi ako sanay na hindi ka naka-smile.”

 

Damn. Chill Atty. Jun with his fatherly (more like motherly) instincts. Ever since the first coaching, mas naging close kaming dalawa ni Atty. Jun. Feeling ko anak narin nya ako kasi everytime na madadaan ako sa Center to look for Nanay Irene (and low key searching for Jongin) eh lagi nya akong niyaya mag-meryenda at mag-kwentuhan sa buhay-buhay.

 

“Ah. Ang hirap po kasi ng exam sa Rem eh.”

 

Kyungsoo, hindi pa bar. Wag ka iiyak at mag-fe-feeling na babagsak ka. Mock Bar lang yan! Mock Bar lang yan! Repeat 100x.

 

Atty. Jun gave me another fond pat at the head.

 

“Okay lang yan Kyungsoo. Alam ko naman na maganda ang performance mo eh.” he’s trying to cheer me up kahit papaano “Besides, if you want to blame someone, blame Nini.”

 

“Ho?”

 

Si Jongin? Bakit? Anung ginawa ni Jongin? Wag nyong sabihin na bumili na sya ng singsing at nagre-ready mag-propose sakin? Kasi yes! Yes ang sagot ko!

 

Kyungsoo. Wag advance mag-isip.

 

Pero mommy! One can dream diba?

 

“Well, here’s a secret ha.” sabi nya sakin while smiling “Sya gumagawa ng mocks ninyo.”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Nakauwi na ako ng Blue, pero hindi parin ako maka-get over sa pahirap na naranasan ko sa Mocks. Hindi ko na matiis na hindi mag-rant kaya naman inopen ko ang messaging app ko. I clicked on to his name ang started texting Atty. Jongin “Lucifer” Kim.

 

**BabySoo**

_Hoy! Ikaw! Bat ang hirap ng Mocks?! Huhuhu_

 

Wala pang one minute ay mabilis na sumagot si Jongin. Aba! Wala atang masyadong ginagawa ngayon?

 

**Jongking**

_Haha, hala! Bakit ka sakin nagtatanong nyan_

 

Nag-pout ako. Deny-deny pa tong si gago sakin. Pwes!

 

**BabySoo**

_Eh ikaw gumawa ng exam!_

 

**Jongking**

_Luh ka! Di kaya ako *wink wink*_

 

Cute. Winky face. I can imagine you doing that to me. Hihihi.

 

Yes po. Malandi ako. Ayaw ko nang ulit-ulitin kasi Judicial notice na naman po yun.

 

**BabySoo**

_Wag mo nang i-deny! Huhu! Feeling ko tuloy wala akong alam._

_Sad na ako :’(_

 

**Jongking**

_Hahaha. Baby Soo naman eh. Kung ako talaga gumawa ng mocks, edi sana ikaw at ako ang bida. <3 _

 

OH MY! Congratulations Atty. Jongin Kim! Napatay mo sa kilig si Kyungsoo Do.

 

Hindi ko talaga alam kung anu na susunod kong gagawin kasi sabi nga ni Ate Moira, tumigil ang mundo. Huhuhu naman kasi mga ka-mumshie. Ang smooth po nang pagkakasabi nya. As smooth as a baby’s bum bum… and also my bum bum. Wala man lang pasintabi sa puso kong hunghang.

 

Tumunog ulit ang cellphone ko. Natatakot na akong tignan kasi baka hindi ko na mapigilan at tawagan nalang itong mokong na to para sabihing tinatanggap ko na ang pagiging leading lady mo.

 

**Jongking**

_Soo?_

 

**BabySoo**

_Alam kong ikaw gumawa kasi sinabi ni Atty. Jun._

_Night._

 

Sabay lock ng phone tapos tapon sa side table para hindi ko na makita yung sagot nya.

 

Sorry guys. Hindi ko kinaya ang flirting game nya. Lalo na’t parang na-coconfirm ko na ang mga sinasabi ni B sakin ever since we had SEX **(Sinangag Express!).**

 

Binabawi ko na, kahit cockblock ka Byun. Pero minsan, mukhang may tama ka.

 

Mukha ngang may present na Sexual Tension between us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para sayo Baks. At sa mga kalokohan mo habang ako ay nag-a-adulting.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry kung wala masyadong Jongin. Pero promise, babawi ako.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belated Happy Balemtayms! Ganern!

**KYUNGSOO’S POV:**

 

It has been weeks after Kyungsoo confronted Jongin patungkol sa pag-hihirap nya from his last mocks. That was their last conversation since wala sya the next Mocks. According to Kuya Min, he has to reschedule his coaching daw kasi Out of Town ang hearing nya. Kung bakit ni-rereport sakin yun eh hindi ko nalang alam. Hindi naman ako nanay nya, at mas lalong hindi nya ako jowa.

 

So my brain went back to overdrive, nakalimutan ko na muna ang presensya ng isang hotterney Jongin Kim. At kahit na bumalik narin sya sa campus ay hindi na ako masyadong umaura dahil hello people of Maharlika… ay shit Philippines pala, lapit na ng exam. Sa sobrang bilis ng panahon, hindi ko na namalayan na last lecture na pala namin with my favorite professor. Last lecture meaning one week to go tapos ito na ang dreaded Bar Exam.

 

At tumigil ang mundo…

 

Di joke. Yung utak ko lang kasi the kaba is real na. Mukhang tanga lang kasi akala ko wala na, akala ko atapang a tao na ako, hindi a kaba, hindi a suko. Pero shit na malagkit na parang pandikit. Wala mga parekoy, nanginig na ang kalamnan ko, so I went to the most chill person that I know sa buong campus. I went to Atty. Jun.

 

Hindi naman ako inismid ni sir Jun, bagkos ay binigyan nya ako ng isang power hug at pat sa head as if I was one of his real kids. Yung maliit na bagay na yun ang nagpakalma sa akin.

 

“You’re ready. There is nothing to fear.” yan ang sinabi sakin ni Sir Jun.

 

Nothing to fear. Right.

 

What will I fear eh hindi naman ako ije-jetitson, kaya tama si sir. Kalma is the name, chillin is the game.

 

So here we are, last five minutes. Justice Dy was already making his final tips sa bar, smiling to us and congratulating us in advance for a job well done. Naririnig ko na rin yung malakas na tugtugan sa grounds, because as per tradition, send off party na.

 

The whole school has prepared for this; a party just for their beloved baristas so that the spirit of the school would be with them all throughout the whole month of Novembar. Parang kailan lang, si Kyungsoo, along with Baekhyun are some of those who are preparing for the send-off. School shirt, party poppers and balloons. School spirit and datingan, pampalakas ng loob sa mga kaibigan na nauna na mag-take.

 

“Again, Congratulations mga panyero at panyera. I will see you during the pre-week.” Justice Dy said “But first, I think that they have prepared something for you. So enjoy and relax bago magsimula ang tunay na bakbakan.”

 

And with that, we clapped our hands for Justice, thanking him for the knowledge at lakas ng loob na iniwan nya samin.

 

“Pre-bar done baby Soo.” wika ni Kuya Min, smiling as if a heavy weight was lifted from him

 

“T-minus six days kuya.” sagot ko, smiling as I raised my phone “Selfie before tayo mangarag?”

 

“Huy! Kami din!” sigaw ni Jongdae, isa rin sa aking mga bar buddies. Pero seryoso JD, bat kailangan sumigaw e katabi naman kita.

 

So ayun, we ended up taking a couple of selfies. Nag-eenjoy ako nang biglang buksan ang pintuan ng review room at tuluyan na namin narinig ang dagundong ng drums, kasabay ang cheer ng buong campus.

 

I looked beside my friends at nakita ko ang excitement sa kanilang mga mata. Ah, oo nga pala, first takers sila kaya naman mas lamang ang excitement kesa sa kaba. Or mas kabado lang talaga ako sa kanila. Pero kahit gayun pa man, nahawa narin ako sa kanila. Treat it as if it was your first sabak sa exam, and just take in the positive energy that everyone has.

 

“Tara na Soo.”

 

Tumango naman ako at sumunod sa kanila. The cheers were loud, at bawat isang estudyante ng campus na may class that day were out cheering for us.

 

Pero kahit gaano kalakas yung cheer, all of it became background noise ng makita ko si Jongin Kim, all smile and holding the balloon with our school colors.

 

“Kyungsoo.” it was not as loud as the others pero mas dinig ko ang boses nya.

 

As if I was under a spell, unti-unti akong lumapit sa kanya. Just a few more steps at mayayakap ko na sya.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“KUYA KYUNGSOO!”

 

Putang ina mo, hayup ka Oh Sehun! Magsama kayo ni Baklang Byun na mahilig mag-cockblock!

 

My gaze went to my junior na nag-wave ng balloons at parang excited na poodle. Yung mukha nyang naka-ngisi at sadyang masaya para sakin.

 

Haay, kung hindi ko lang mahal si Sehun na parang anak-anakan, i-ignore ko sya. Pero wala eh, ampon namin sya ni B, at dalawa nya kaming mommy. Kaya naman, biglang detour ako sa kanya at yung dapat na yayakapin kong Daddy ay nauwi sa pag-yakap sa isang baby.

 

“Good luck Naynay Soo.” bulong nya sakin at naramdaman ko ang higpit ng yakap ng aming bunso-bunsuan.

 

Okay nalang din kahit hindi ko na nayakap si Jongin, ang mahalaga naman ay na-recharge ako ng aking baby.

 

Binitawan ako ni OhSeh, at agad na sumunod kina Kuya Min at Jongdae. Hindi ko na napansin si Jongin kasi baka busy narin sya sa mga estudyante nya na lumalabas din from the review room.

 

So ayun, nagpaka-enjoy na muna kami ng mga bar buddies ko dahil may mini-concert ang school. Puro chill songs na alam naman namin ang kanta kaya parang napawi lahat ng pagod ko from the eight hour lecture with Justice Dy.

 

After a few minutes ay nakita din kami ni B along with Chanyeol the giant. Kung anong milagro ang nagawa ni B para makapasok si Lozollian C sa campus eh hindi ko na tinanong, basta mas natuwa ako dahil ang dalawang constant ko during the review (constant ka-SEX, constant ka-BonChon at constant ka-Starbs) ay kasama ko parin. Walang iwanan, peksman kahit third wheel ako sa kanila okay nalang din, kasi kahit gaano ka-gago ang dalawang to, mahal ko parin sila.

 

Plus, alila ko sila for the month, although not so much si B dahil may commitment din sya sa Ops.

 

We were having a good time nang tumawag sakin si Mommy Do, tinatanong kung tuloy pa ba akong uuwi sa Town. Sabay kasi kami mag-sisimba bukas bago ako bumalik ng tuluyan sa Blue at manatili doon ng one month ng walang uwian. I confirmed na pauwi na ako and that I was just finishing the last set of the band before I’ll take a grab. Okay lang naman kay Mommy na gamitin ko yung emergency credit card ko, lalo na at uuwi ako sa Town.

 

Nag-se-set up na yung next band ng magpaalam na ako kina Kuya Min na uuwi na. Binigyan lang ako ng isang mahigpit na yakap ni Kuya. Medyo touchy na sya kasi may amats na. Nagpainom din kasi school namin kaya libre happy hour ang mga hayok uminom ng alak. Buhos-buhos, kaya alam ko na wasak nanaman ang mga tao nito. Good luck nalang sa mga may pasok bukas. Kaya nyo buto nyo diba?

 

So ayun, I made my way na sa back gate with Byunkerbell and Channie Pan. Okay, may amats narin ako ng kaunti pero hindi ako wasak. Yung tama lang yung tama. Gets nyo ba? Anywho, dahil busy ako maghanap ng signal, hindi ko na napansin na may lumalapit na samin.

 

“Uwi na?”

 

I looked up from my phone and saw Jongin, all smiles. Naka-black fitted tee na sya ngayon, nagpalit siguro from his standard polo barong, tapos naka-push back na yung hair. Medyo may pawis narin na namumuo sa kanyang noo dahil sa grounds lang ang send off kaya medyo ay kainitan.

 

Fuck ang hot lang talaga nya tignan. Isama mo pa yung wet look nya at ang namumutok nyang braso na on display eh mukhang luluhod na ang mga tala.

 

Pwede rin naman ako lumuhod. Okay lang din yun.

 

“Ah, oo eh.” tipid kong sagot.

 

“Tara, hatid na kita.” walang pasubali nyang yaya sakin.

 

“Uy wag na.” I said while shaking my head “Hassle sayo. Sobrang out of way pa.”

 

“Okay lang.” Jongin insist “Tsaka deliks na ngayon.”

 

“Oo nga baks.” biglang sabi ni Baekhyun “Mahirap na, baka ma-rape ka. Ganda mo pa naman.”

 

Aba! At meron pala akong kasama. Sorry B, masyadong na-capture ni Papa JK ang atensyon ko.

 

“Tama si B, Soo.” saad ni Jongin. Napalunok nalang ako sa biglang lalim ng tingin nya sakin. “Ganda mo pa naman.”

 

Teka. Wait. Shit.

 

Pumalakpak ata non-existent keplaks ko ng mga 10 times, dahil confirmed. Ganda ko daw sabi ni Hotterney. Ahihihi. Humaba hair ko ng mga 1 km.

 

“Kaya ko naman eh…”

 

“Tigas ng ulo.” sabay hatak sa kamay ko.

 

Medyo nanlamig ako ng slight at nanigas ang aking…

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Mga paa.

  
  


Namiss nyo pa-bitin ko no? Tuwing pyesta lang kasi meron nyan.

 

“Sige na B. Ako na bahala dito.” Jongin said “Nice meeting you pareng Chan. Inom nalang tayo after bar. My treat.”

 

Then, Jongin pulled me towards the alotted parking lot for the faculty. Of course, hindi pa kami nakakalayo sa mag-jowa ng umalingaw-ngaw nanaman ang bunganga ni B.

 

“Ingatan mo yan! Virgin pa yan!”

 

Puta. Sige Baekhyun Alastair Marikit Byun-Park. Pagkalat natin sa buong nasyon ang estado ng aking buhay.

 

Pucha.

 

So bakit humigpit yung hawak sa kamay ko?

 

I looked at Jongin and found the fucker smirking. Yung mga mata nya na pailalim ang tingin.

 

**_AY HALA KA INDAY BADIDS! BAT PARANG MAY BALAK?_ **

 

Gusto ko na tuloy biglang kumawala at tumabkbo pabalik kina Baekhyun. Mama! Gusto akong kainin ni big bad wolf! Help me! Kasi baka magpakain talaga ako.

 

_ Calm your tits, bits. _

 

Yan nalang ang sinabi ko sa sarili ko.

 

Jongin let go of my hand para i-open yung door for me, motioning na sumakay na ako.

 

“Jongin, you don’t need to. Really, I can manage.”

 

“Sakay.”

 

Nanginig yung tuhod ko sa Alpha Command ni Sir Jongin. Para ngang luluhod ako sa harap nya at i-ooffer ang sarili.

 

“Yes daddy… I mean yes sir… er Nini.”

 

Binigyan nya lang ako ng isang mala-demonyong ngiti.

 

Bes, anu ba tong pinasok ko?

 

\-------

 

At dahil nga galit saakin ang mundo, at labasan na rin ng mga truck ay ayun na nga, naipit na kami ni Jongin sa traffic papuntang Town. Nahihiya tuloy ako sa kanya kasi pasado alas-onse na at nasa daan parin kami na punong puno ng kulay pula. Mga twenty minutes narin kasi kaming nakahinto kaya naman yung guilt ko dahil sa nagpahatid pa ako (kahit pinilit lang talaga) ay nag-uumpaw na.

 

I looked at Nini, his face being illuminated by the traffic lights. Ampogi nya talaga shet! Tapos one hand pa yung hawak nya sa manibela, while his free hand was resting sa lap nya

 

“Bored?” Jongin suddenly asked. Napansin nya yata ang pagtitig ko sa kanya, kaya naman tinuloy ko nalang. Nahuli na eh, nu pa ba gagawin ko?

 

“Di naman.” mahina kong sagot “Na-guilty lang ako talaga, hinatid mo pa kasi ako.”

 

Yumuko ako kasi seryoso, nakakahiya kasi babalik pa sya pa-SMU dahil 20 minutes drive lang naman talaga si Jongin from our campus. 

 

“Naipit ka tuloy ng traffic.” dugtong ko

 

“Okay lang Soo.” sagot ni Jongin sabay bulong ng “More time to be with you.”

 

Aba! Galawan mo Jongin Kim ha. Nakakapa-fall, kahit alam na alam naman natin talaga na matagal na akong na-fall sayo. As of the latest, nag-splat parin ako sa ground but we’ll see if you’re gonna scrape me off the ground and will kiss me better.

 

“Ah… ha-ha” spell AWKWARD. Plus ten sa recit pag nagawa ng back and forth.

 

“Is it okay if we listen to some music?” Jongin said, tapos kinuha nya ang phone nya para i-connect sa bluetooth function ng car nya.

 

Ay wow! James Corden is that you? Carpool karaoke ang peg, ganern?

 

“Sige lang Nini. It’s your car naman eh.”

 

“Don’t judge me ha. Playlist ni Sehun to.” disclaimer ni Hottorney.

 

It took a couple of more seconds of fiddling on his phone before the car is filled with music. And not just any music.

 

He was playing Burnout by Sugarfree.

 

Puta naman oh! Eto yung isa sa mga kanata na nakakapag-trigger ng mga dati nyang crush. Naala nya tuloy si kuya nung early law school days. Puta talaga yun, ginawa na nga syang taga-digest ng kaso, ginawa pa syang AutoLoadMax. Babayaran daw, e daig pa taga YGU, ginhost sya after one month of landian. Hayup talaga yun.

 

Pero, syempre kahit ganun, trip ko parin naman yung kanta kaya naman sumabay nalang ako. Medyo feel ko pa nga kasi may pinag-huhugutan ako ng kaunti.

 

“You have a very nice voice.”

 

Biglang pause tuloy si ako. Ay oo nga pala, hindi ko nga pala car to. Nakiki-sakay lang ako.

 

“Uy don’t stop.”

 

Huy gagu wag ka pa-cute. Bakit pa kasi natutunan ng isang Hottorney Jongin Kim ang pag-pout? Hindi pa ba sapat yung pag-aaral ng mga 2k+ sections ng Civil Code or yung daan-daang kaso na binigay dati ni Justice Dy? Bat may space pa yung utak mo matuto mag-pout. At hindi lang yun, pati sa pag-pout, master ka na rin.

 

And yes, idagdag na yan sa mga lust of weakness ko…

 

Pati narin sa mga wonders of the world.

 

Gusto mo pala akong kumanta, edi fine. Kahit nga kantahin ko nalang yung pangalan mo mag-damag okay lang din sakin. Ganun ka kalakas sa baklang to Papa Jongs.

 

"O kay tagal din kitang... mamahalin." I continued singing while looking at Jongin. “Oh… _**Mamahalin**_.”

 

Hindi ko na napansin na tapos na yung kanta at ibang kanta na ang nag-play, para kasing na-hypnotize nanaman ako ng big brown eyes nya. Iba na kasi ang kislap ng mga mata nya ngayon, parang may nais iparating sakin. 

 

Hindi ko na napansin yung kanta, isa nalang syang background noise dahil parang nag-zoom in na ang facde ni Jongin sakin. Papalapit na sya sakin at ako din ay papalapit na sa kanya, gumagalaw ako ng parang wala sa sarili, tipong naka-auto-pilot na. Nag-crash na yung utak ko kasi kung nasa normal mode ang utak ko, ay malamang yumuko nalang ako dahil sa sobrang kilig, iiwas sa tingin nya at mag-oopen nalang ng ibang topic. Pero wala eh, anlakas ng gravitational pull ni mister attorney sir.   
  
Our lips are a few centimeters apart, yung tipong I can almost feel his breath on me.

 

Just a bit more at matitikman ko na ang matatabang labi nya na matagal ko nang inaasam.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
**_HONK!_ ** **_  
_ **   


The magic spell was broken ng isang malakas ng busina.

 

PUSANG GALA NAMAN!

 

Go na pala kami kanina pa, kaya agad na pinaandar ni Jongin yung sasakyan.

 

Gusto ko nang sumigaw dahil sa frustration. Tangina naman kasi, yun na yun eh! Moment na mga baks tapos sisirain lang nung single na baklang nag-drive sa likod namin. ISKOR NA YUN EH!

 

After that almost kiss namin sa highway ay tahimik na muli ang aming buong car ride at hinayaan nalang namin yung mala-sawing playlist ni Sehun na mag-play sa background.

  
  


\----

 

It was around midnight na ng makarating kami sa Town at sa bahay namin. Buong ride hindi kami nag-usap dahil nga sa almost kiss namin kanina. The only exchange that we had was when I was guiding him to our street.

 

Pinatay ni Jongin ang makina nang makarating kami sa tapat ng bahay namin. I was going to say my thanks when he got out of the vehicle tapos pinagbuksan nya ako ng pinto.

 

Aww shit, another 100 points for Atty. Kim at sa kanyang gentleman tendencies. Plus fifty for covering my head para hindi ako mauntog.

 

Why are you so perfect?

 

“Thanks Nini.”

 

“No biggie Soo.” he replied “Mas kampante ako na safe ka nakauwi.”

 

I felt myself blushing. Si koya naman kasi eh, acting like a jowa na kahit hindi naman talaga kami mag-jowa. 

Friendsh ngah lang powz kami.

 

“You’re so sweet talaga.” sige na pabebe na kung pabebe pero kasi kilig talaga ako “Thanks ulit.”

 

Aakma na akong bubuksan yung gate namin when he suddenly pulled me.

 

At literal na tumigil ang mundo. For real na to!

 

Tumigil din ang puso ko. Oh Shet! I need oxygen. 

 

_**MEDIC! MEDIC! EMERGENCY!** _

 

Because right here, right now, habang nag-papalit ang dalawang araw, hinalikan ako sa labi ni Atty. Jongin Kim.

 

It was nothing torrid, just a simple smooch. Wala pa nga atang five seconds eh, pero I felt my world turned counterclockwise… or was it clockwise? Basta, para akong naging high ng di oras… or na-estatwa.

 

Jongin gave me a half-smile, at napakamot sa kanyang batok. Yung typical expression nya kapag nahihiya sya. Soft Jongin returns!

 

So bakit anlakas ng loob mo humalik tapos biglang soft ka na? Bipolar ka ba talaga Nini?

 

“Uh… yeah. Good luck kiss para sa bar.” wika nya habang umaatras pabalik ng sasakyan nya “See you sa salubong?”

 

A smile and a wink, tapos sumakay na sya pabalik ng sasakyan. Estatwa parin ako kahit na binuksan nya yung bintana to wave me off inside. Nag nod lang ako na parang robot at pumasok sa gate namin. He drove off after that.

 

It took a couple of more seconds before my brain started to function. Tapos I realized something that made me curse like a damn sailor.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Putang ina ka Atty. Jongin Kim!

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

  
  


**_FIRST KISS KO YUN!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tweet me~ Tweet me~ if you wanna reach me! [@_littlemslawyer](https://twitter.com/_littlemslawyer)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End. That's it.

Hindi muna iniisip ni Kyungsoo ang mga nangyari between him and one Hottorney Jongin Kim noong send-off party. Hindi sa hindi sya affected pero mas importante yung exam this whole month kesa sa mga malalmbot at napaka-kapal na labi ng isang Hottorney Kim.

 

‘Uy gagu, focus ka na.’

 

First Sunday. Poli at Labor.

 

He was not expecting na mangyayari parin sakin to. Nakakatawa man isipin, or pwedeng masabi na OA, pero ORANGE FLAVORED NA TANG! Nanginginig si Kyungsoo!

 

For the first thirty minutes of the exam, ni isang word hindi sya makasagot. Hindi sa wala syang maisagot pero nanginginig ang kanyang mga kamay. Parang nag-pa-panic attack sa kaba.

 

‘ _The Bar Exams. Not only will it test your knowledge of the law but it will also test your emotional and psychological limits.’_

 

Eto na nga ba yun? Nagse-settle na nga ba ang takot sa sistema nya.

 

Three and a half hours nalang pero ni isang titik wala akong maisulat sa papel si Kyungsoo. So he did what any other sane people would do.

 

‘Breath in and think of happy thoughts.’

 

Red lips, white shirt and glasses.

 

Jongin Kim.

 

‘Good luck kiss para sa bar.’

 

Hindi sya pwedeng kiligin habang nasa gitna ng exam. Baka mamaya mapagkamalang cheating sya, puta forever ban ang magaganap sa kanya.

 

But the memory calmed him down. Kyungsoo touched his lips and smile.

 

“Good Luck kiss nga.”

 

And then his hand started writing.

 

***

 

After four grueling weeks of little to no sleep; eight subjects; 64 hours of exam time; liters of tears… FINALLY!

 

As the final bell rang, hindi mapigilan ni Kyungsoo ang mapaluha ng kaunti. Tapos na! Tapos na ang Bar Exams. Malaya na sya! It’s official. He is no longer a bar examinee. Nairaos nya!

 

**‘Paalam UST.’**

 

Yun nalang ang naisip nya pag-labas nya ng Main Building. Pero syempre, dahil walang iwanan peksman, inintay ni Kyungsoo ang Team Shawarma (sina Kuya Min, Jongdae at yung si Kuya Lay na sa ibang school nag-review) sa gate 2. Tinext nya ang mga kaibigan na doon sya mag-iintay at sabay silang babalik ng kanilang bar site.

 

Halos walong libong law graduates ang unti-unting lumalabas sa gate ng UST. Malakas ang tilian ng mga estudyante at fraternity, kasabay ang mga chant at dagundong ng drums; isang masigabong salubong para sa kanilang mga barista. Ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang gaan ng pakiramdam. Kinuha nya ang kanyang cellphone at isa-isang pinatay ang naka-set na alarma.

 

**3:00 am (Sundays) - off**

 

**3:15 am  (Sundays) - off**

 

**5:30 am (Weekdays) - off**

 

Ansarap talaga. Para syang nasa alapaap ngayon.

 

“Kyungsoo!”

 

Isang mala-pusong ngiti ang umusbong sa mga labi ni Kyungsoo. Hindi nagtagal ay naramdaman nya ang mga yakap ng kanyang mga kaibigan.

 

“Tapos na Soo! Tapos na!” nganginginig ang boses ni Jongdae habang yakap ng mahigpit ang kaibigan.

 

“Congratulations satin!”

 

Hindi talaga lubos na maisip ni Kyungsoo kung ano nalang ang gagawin nya kung walang Team Shawarma. Baka nabaliw nalang sya ng lubusan at tuluyan nang sumuko. Idagdag pa natin ang tambalang PCY at BBH. Iba talaga pag matatag ang support system mo, hindi ka din matitibag

 

Nag-vibrate ang cellphone ni Kyungsoo. May message mula sa kanyang Best Baks.

 

**Higad🐛**

_Baklang Pechay! Asa site na kami ni Yeollie._

_Intay ka namin ha!_

_Dito narin si Nangnang Do tsaka si Kuya Seung._

 

**BabySoo**

_Sige baks!_

_Kaka-kita lang namin nina Kuya Min_

_Punta na us in 5 mins._

 

Kyungsoo lead their pack. Pahirapan na ang pag-tawid sa kabilang side ng España dahil sa dami ng tao. Halos hindi na makababa sa flyover ang mga barista dahil sa mga sumasalubong sa kanila. Walang magawa ang Team Shawarma kaya sa kalye nalang talaga sila nag-lakad. Alam na naman nila kung saan yung meeting place considering na apat na linggo na silang dumideretcho doon after ng exams.

 

Maingay, masikip pero ansarap sa pakiramdam. Hawak-hawak sila sa mga clear na backpack para hindi mawala ang isa’t isa. Ilang kanto po ay narinig na nila ang malakas na boses ni Kuya Taemin. Finally, asa bar site narin sila.

 

Tradition na ng school nila na bigyan ng tig-iisang blue rose ang mga nakatapos ng bar. It’s a sweet way of saying ‘Congratulations, we are so proud of you.’

 

Andun ang ilan sa kanilang mga propesor noong asa law school, binibigyan ang mga nakikilalang estudyante ng blue roses sa kanilang kamay. Kasabay nito ang isang mainit na yakap at mga salitang, ‘I am proud of you.’

 

Isa-isang nakatanggap ang Team Shawarma, mainit ang mga yakap habang ang iba ay hindi maiwasang mapaiyak.  Nakita rin ni Soo ang ⅔ ng Barkadahang Sex (Chanyeol at Baekhyun) kasama ang nakangiti nyang ina at kuya.

 

“Baby Soo! Kuya Min! Kuya Dae! Kuya Lay!” sigaw ni Baekhyun habang kumakaway sa kanila

 

Agad na lumapit ang apat at niyakap ang kaibigan.

 

Si Baekhyun, kasama ni Chanyeol, ang naging runner nila noong bar season. Kahit na agit na agit sila at medyo nasisigawan na, oo lang ng oo ang dalawa sa kanilang mga utos. Alam kasi nila ang dalang stress ng exam. Hindi talaga kayang bayaran ni Kyungsoo ang mga nagawa ng mag-kasintahan sa kanya, lalo na si Baekhyun na kahit busy na sa Ops, ay nandyan parin. Isang tawag mo lang, daig pa si Superman.

 

Matapos mayakap ni Soo ang kanyang kaibigan ay agad nya namang niyakap ang kanyang nanay at kapatid. Ayaw umiyak ni Kyungsoo, dahil iba talaga ang feeling nya ngayon. Iba noong nakaraang taon. Ang gaan talaga, na parang may magandang mangyayari sa kanya.

 

“Good job bunsoy.” wika ng kanyang Kuya Seungwoo

 

“Thank you kuya.”

 

Nag-leave ang kuya nya para lang salubungin sya. Ni-request nya kasi na sana kasama nya ang kanyang pamilya pag-katapos ang exam; yung sila ang sasalubong sa kanya. Sad nga lang dahil wala ang kanyang ama, hindi talaga nya kinaya dahil sa sa makalawa pa ang uwi galing barko.

 

Isang mahigpit na yakap muli ang natanggap sa kanyang kuya at nanay bago bumitaw si Kyungsoo. Nagpaalam kasi sya na aattend ng post bar party, paborito kasi ni Kyungsoo ang nakuhang mga artist na tutugtog.

 

“Go baby. Enjoy yourself.” yung ang sabi sa kanya ng kanyang ina while patting his head “You deserve it.”

 

***

 

Walang Jongin noong salubong sa bar site, pero may isang Atty. Jun na nag-iintay sa kanya. Niyakap sya nito ng mahipit at ramdam nya kung gaano ka-proud ang coach nya sa kanya.

 

“Congratulations, nak.”

 

 _Ay juicekopo, Sir! Wag ganyan! Naiiyak ako!_ ani ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang utak.

 

Atty. Jun ruffled his hair before giving the blue rose na sinave ng kanyang coach for him.

 

Pero ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo ay umiikot, parang may hinahanap na matangkad na lalaki.

 

“Alam ko kung sino hinahanap mo.”

 

Kyungsoo looked at the lawyer with an odd face. Ide-deny nya na agad ang paratang pero inunahan na sya ni Atty. Jun.

 

“Wala si Nini dito. Medyo antok pa sya kasi last Sunday na tapos may hearing sya ng Monday.” Atty. Jun explains kahit wala naman hinihinging explanation si Kyungsoo “Pero asa post bar naman sya.”

 

Tumango nalang si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ng abogado.

 

Hindi naman talaga dapat sya umasa na sasalubungin sya ng binata dahil una sa lahat, hindi naman sila mag-kasintahan.

 

_There was never an us!_

 

Ganun ang peg ng bakla kaya naman pumasok nalang muna sya sa Shakey’s at kumain. Mahaba-habang gabi ng inuman to.

 

.

 

.

 

Tahimik ang bus ride pabalik sa kanilang campus. Karamihan ng barista ay plakda na as soon as makaupo sila sa bus.

 

Busy si Kyungsoo sa pag-chat kay Baekhyun. Mauuna na daw kasi sila sa campus para sa salubong. Mahirap narin na mag-parking kaya sa Blue na muna i-pa-park ni Park Chanyeol (Yehet! Witty nya dun) yung sasakyan nya tapos FX nalang papunta ng campus.

 

Nakatulog narin si Kyungsoo sa bus matapos mag-reply ng ‘Okay’ sa kaibigan. Dumantay muna sya kay Kuya Min, na bus mate nya since first Sunday at tuluyan nang nag-patalo sa antok.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Malakas na dagundong ng drums ang gumising kay Kyungsoo. Nagising narin si kuya Min na ngayon ay nag-iinat na. Isa-isang bumaba ang mga barista at sinalubong naman sila ng mga lower years. Masigabo ang palakpakan; nakakabingi pero nakakatuwa.

 

“Mommy Soo!”

 

Naramdaman nya na may yumakap sa kanya, at base sa height at ang patented na Baby Bench Colognia Cotton Candy na scent ay agad naman nakilala ni Kyungsoo na si Sehun yun.

 

“Hi anak.”

 

“Congratulations Mommy!”

 

Haay, si Sehun talaga. Parang bata na ipinasok sa katawan ng isang higante. Sa ugali nyang ito, hindi mo maiisip na running sya as EXOs ng batch nila. Two years pa pero ramdam na ni Soo na ang baby nya ang makakakuha ng mataas na parangal.

 

Binitiwan sya ni Sehun dahil bawal pa talaga pumasok ng campus ang mga estudyante. Oras ng mga barista to; this is their moment, their time to shine.

 

Naglakad muli sya, pasunod kay Kuya Min nang may isa nanamang humarang sa kanya.

 

“Hey Soo.”

 

**Potangina mo beshiwapeks!**

 

Atty. Jongin Kim was right in front of him, giving him the brightest smile in the world.

 

_Wala ng harang! Sunggab na bakla!_

 

Kyungsoo gave the other a heart shaped smile and opened his arms.

 

Eto yung yakap na kanina nya pa iniintay, asa España palang.

 

Agad naman syang niyakap ni Jongin, hindi alintana ang mga matang nakatingin sa kanila. Bakit ba? Hindi ba nya pwedeng yakapin yung soon to be boyfriend nya?

 

_Uy! Wag mabilis mag-isip, baka maudlot!_

 

“Congratulations Soo.”

 

“Thank you Nini.”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Parang tama nga ata ang kutob ni Kyungsoo. Parang may magandang mangyayari sa kanya ngayong gabi.

 

Dahil simula nung niyakap sya ni Jongin ay hindi na pinakawalan ng binata ang kanyang kamay. Hawak ito ng batang abogado hanggang sa pwesto ng mga barista. Hindi nya parin ito binitawan kahit na matapos ang speech ng dean ng kanilang school at kinanata ang alma mater song.

 

Lintek, hindi nga rin ito bumitaw kahit dalawang banda na ang natapos ang set; o kahit na simulan na ang pa-papa-andar ng foam machine para medyo feels na asa isang OPM concert sila.

 

Hindi sila nag-uusap dahil parang hindi naman nila kailangan mag-usap. Kuntento na sila na magkadampi ang kanilang mga palad, mga daliri ay nakapulupot sa isa’t isa.

 

Ikatlong banda; patapos narin ang set nila. Sila yung banda bago yung favorite ni Kyungsoo, kaya kahit medyo antok na, tuloy parin sila sa pakikinig.

 

**11:56 pm**

 

Malapit nang mag-24 hours na gising si Kyungsoo pero bakit parang antaas parin ng energy nya. Parang hindi sya sumabak sa isa 8 hours long exams, excluding yung mga break at yung pre-time nya kaninang 3 am. Hindi nya alam kung dala lang ba ito ng adrenaline, or yung ininom nyang Enervon kaninag umaga?

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

O dala ng mainit na kamay na nakahawak sa kanya?

 

“And our last song, para sa mga nilandi o hinarot pero hindi binigyan ng label.”

 

**_‘Di ba nga ito ang ‘yong gusto_ **

**_O, ito’y lilisan na ako_ **

**_Mga alaala’y ibabaon_ **

**_Kalakip ang tamis ng kahapon_ **

 

Shit! Bat ansaya-saya lang kanina tapos biglang mananakit? BASTOS!

 

Damang-dama pa naman ni Kyungsoo ang bawat liriko ng kanta, kasi ito yung pinapakinggan nya habang nag-dadalawang isip sa motibo ni Jongin sa kanya.

 

Laging naiisip ng binata, kung isa nga lang bang kathang isip ang mga nagyari during the bar season? Talaga bang nilandi lang sya at sya naman ay tatanga-tangang tuluyan na nahulog sa batang abogado?

 

Tinignan nya si Jongin, pero tahimik parin ito. Umiinom ng beer, pero parang hindi naman talaga nya ito ginagalaw kasi peksman, sigurado si Kyungsoo na yun parin yung baso na hawak nya mula nung unang set ng banda.

 

So anu na nga ba talaga Atty. Jongin Kim?

 

Paki-liwanagan naman si Kyungsoo kasi ang labo-labo na. Hindi nya alam kung dapat ba nya lagyan ng label or hindi. Na dapat ba syang umasa o ilagay nalang sa good memory box nya ang harutan nilang dalawa.

 

**_Sumabay sa agos ng isinulat na tadhana_ **

**_Na minsan siya’y para sa iyo_ **

**_Pero minsan sya’s paasa_ **

 

_We kissed._

 

He thought while trying to figure things out between him and Jongin.

 

_But after that he was gone._

 

**_‘Di ba nga ito ang ‘yong gusto_ **

**_O, ito’s lilisan na… ako_ **

 

Natapos na ang set ng banda, pero may hindi inaasahang nangyari habang nasa gitna ng pagmumuni-muni si Kyungsoo.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Dahil habang kinukulayan ng mga paputok ang langit; habang nagpapalit ang gabi sa umaga, unti-unting binitawan ni Jongin ang mga kamay ni Kyungsoo, at lumayo mula sa binata.

 

Nagsimulang mamugto ang mga mata ni Soo, ang dating init ay napalitan na ng lamig. Biglang nagkulang, biglang may nawala sa puso nya. Parang ang pintig nito ay unti-unting humihina at nawawala.

 

_‘Malamig… nilalamig ako.’_

 

Umandar muli ang makina at madami nanamang foam ang nagawa. Pero parang estatwa si Kyungsoo sa bilis ng mga pangyayari. Hindi nya rin napapansin na ang mga taong nag-sasayawan sa grounds ay paisa-isang nawawala hanggang sya nalang ang naiwan sa gitna.

 

Dumilim ang mga ilaw, at isang spot light lang ang nakatutok kay Kyungsoo. Tsaka nya na-realize na mag-isa lang sya sa gitna ng grounds at ang mga estudyante at propesor ay nasa gilid lang at naka-ngiti sa kanya.

 

Lalong bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Kyungsoo ng tumugtog ang Endlessly ng The Cab. Secret lang nila ni B na yung kanta na yon ang iaalay nya para sa magiging boyfriend nya.

 

**_I’m not perfect, but I swear I am perfect for you._ **

 

Si Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kuya Min, Jongdae, Kuya Lay, Nanay Irene, Sir Jun at Sehun. Isa-isa silang lumalapit kay Kyungsoo.

 

“Pota! Ganda mo baks!” sabi ni B. Siya ang unang nagbigay ng tulips (favorite flower ni Kyungsoo)

 

Hindi alam ni Kyunsoo ang nangyayari. Super bilis ng mga kaganapan na feeling nya nagkaka-whiplash na sya.

 

Sumunod si Chanyeol na binigyan sya ng bro hug matapos ang pag-abot ng tulips Ganoon din ang ginawa ng Team Shawarma. Isa-isang tulips ang inabot sa kanya at may payakap pa; feeling nya tuloy debut nya sa mga oras na yun.

 

Si Nanay Irene naman ay may luha na sa mata nang iabot ang naka-tokang tulip sa kanya. Muntik na nga itong hindi bumitaw pero sumunod na si Sir Jun. He gave him a pat on the head and a smile before pulling Nanay Irene.

 

Huli ay si bunsoy. Medyo marami yung hawak nya kumpara sa iba.

 

“Sabi ng secret but not so secret admirer mo, wag ka daw iiyak tsaka magtampo. Nag-ready lang talaga sya para sayo.”

 

Niyakap sya ni Sehun at binigyan ng halik sa pisngi.

 

“Love you Mommy Soo.” wika nya pero napa-smirk ito “Pero mas love ka niya.”

 

“Nino?” sa wakas nag-function narin si Kyungsoo

 

“Sino pa, edi si Daddy Nini.” sabay alis ni Sehun

 

**_I’m no angel, I’m just me, but I will love you endlessly._ **

 

Anlakas ng kabog ng dibdib ni Kyungsoo. Sabi ni Sehun wag sya iiyak pero hindi talaga mapigilan ni Kyungsoo. Anu ba talaga ang nangyayari? Bakit ba may paganito?

 

Finally, lumapit na ang man of the hour. Ang taong may pakana ng lahat ng ito.

 

Jongin Kim was holding a bouquet of tulips, all red. Lalong naiyak si Kyungsoo kasi bukod sa alam ni Jongin ang paboritong bulaklak ay para bang alam nya rin ang meaning sa bawat kulay na ito.

 

Hindi lubos maisip ni Kyungsoo na makakaranas sya ng ganito, at higit sa lahat, galing sa taong lubos nyang pinapahalagahan. Tumigil sa harap ni Kyungsoo si Jongin, offering the flowers that now means the world to him. Humikbi si Kyungsoo, luha ay umaagos sa kanyang mukha.

 

_Sobra naman tong si Hottorney eh! Sobra syang maglaro ng feelings!_

 

“Soo.”

 

“Jongin.”

 

 **_Wings aren't what you need, you need me (you know you need me)_ ** **_  
_**  


“Ikaw lang naman talaga mula noon. Kahit hindi mo pa talaga ako kilala, pero ang mga mata ko habang ginagawa natin yung mga reviewers nasayo lang.” wika ni Jongin “Ikaw lang naman talaga ang rason ko kung bakit ako nandito sa campus every weekend… kasi ikaw lang naman ang binabalik-balikan ko.”

 

“Ikaw lang… ikaw lang din Jongin.” gusto na umiyak ni Kyunsoo kaya lang andaming tao na nakapalibot sa kanila. Leche kasi to si Jongin eh, daig pa yung mga nagpo-propose ng kasal.

 

Puta, haba ng hair!

 

“Oo.”

 

 **_There's a shop down the street_ ** **_  
_****_Where they sell plastic rings_ ** **_  
_****_For a quarter a piece, I swear it_ ** **_  
_****_Yeah, I know that it's cheap_ ** **_  
_****_Not like gold in your dreams_ _  
_ _But I hope that you'll still wear it_**

 

“Salamat, Soo.” binigyan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo ng isang matamis na halik “Salamat, Mahal ko.”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Sabi nga ni Ed Sheeran:

 

_The club is not the place to find a lover, so the **BAR** is where I go. _

 

***

 

**5 months later**

 

Sa kasagsagan ng init sa kalye ng Padre Faura; kasama ng daan-daang tao sa gitna ng kalsada, magkahawak ang kamay ni Jongin at Kyungsoo.

 

Labasan na ng resulta ng bar. Ilang minuto nalang ay malalaman na ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang kapalaran.

 

Kung last year ay si Baekhyun ang kasama nya, ngayon naman ay isang gwapong-gwapong Jongin Kim ang nakaaalalay sa kanya.

 

“Whatever happens…” bulong ni Jongin habang nagsimula na ang speech ng Bar Chairman “Mahal kita.”

 

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo at hinigpitan ang hawak sa kanyang kasintahan.

 

“Mahal din kita.” ang kanyang sagot

 

“Congratulations!” ang pangwakas ng chairman.

 

“Ready?”

 

A nod.

 

At bumukas ang gate ng Supreme Court, dala ang resulta na kanilang iniintay.

  
****-     Wakas** **-** **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used:
> 
> Kathang Isip by Ben&Ben  
> Endlessly by The Cab
> 
> At ang aking mensahe para sa aking mahal:
> 
> Salamat at Paalam.

**Author's Note:**

> Sinumulan ko na, bago pa mawala ang lahat. Uupdate nalang ako pag nakatulog na ako mg mahimbing kasi mamacita, 3am na.
> 
> Sa inyong nga katanungan, or violent reaction... tweet lang kay madam!
> 
> _littlemslawyer
> 
> Sasagot ako pramis ♡


End file.
